Hilos del destino
by Theosack
Summary: Soy un sujeto completamente normal con una habilidad completamente anormal. Las leyendas podrían ser un poco mas justas a la hora de ser redactadas, a veces estas no cuentan lo que en verdad son ¡Un cumulo muy problemático de situaciones!
1. Chapter 1

¿Fe…li…ci…dad? ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Cómo de determina esa palabra en una acción directa del ser humano? ¿En qué forma toca la conciencia y la hace recorrer desde el cerebro hasta el corazón para darle un significado tranquilizante pero voraz? O ¿Es otra cosa que se hace pasar por esta anomalía? ¿Si quiera existe? No lo entiendo. He pasado tiempo buscando un entendimiento a esas incógnitas que no tengo una respuesta clara.

Paso a paso por las aceras de esta capital la gente camina sin mirar atrás usando mascaras en diferentes estilos emocionales, dejándome pensativo en lo que significa vivir una vida. Algunos van vestidos de ejecutivos y plantean sonrisas falsas, otros visten ropas menos formales y se ven peor que una montaña rusa en altos y bajos. ¿Somos tan cambiantes?

Es extraño, si te pones a analizar cada pequeño detalle que tengas a tu alrededor, te das cuenta que nada es lo que parece a simple vista. La misma vista es un método tonto de engaño involuntario de uno para uno mismo que ve lo que quiere ver.

Si bien las emociones humanas son muy complejas como para darles un contexto claro, siento que no las he llegado a entender en un cien por ciento. Durante la niñez, nuestro sentido de comprensión motora es tan básico que solo nos limitamos a percibir lo que obtienen nuestros ojos que dejamos atrás el resto de los sentidos característicos. Los cambios se logran si tratas este pequeño _**defecto**_ infantil dándote cuenta que debes ser alerta con todo a tu alrededor, por no decir que debes de desconfiar.

La desconfianza no es sinónimo de ser alguien muy alto en ego que cree poder hacerlo solo o un consiente muy bajo que te encierra en un cuarto mental de cuatro paredes porque sientes miedo, sino más bien un sistema de seguridad que no permite la entrada a extraños a nuestra vida tan fácilmente. Esto proviene en muchos casos a los constantes golpes negativos y dolorosos que traen los que en su momento fueron tus cercanos o conocidos. Llegas a un punto que desaparecer el grado de amabilidad inicial por un recelo para mantener tus propias emociones y cordura es lo correcto.

Por eso desde el inicio me planteo esto ¿Qué es la felicidad? Muchos hablan de ella, piensan en ella pero no veo que demuestren que verdaderamente están usándola o, al menos haciendo alarde de ella. ¿Sera amargura, estrés o la responsabilidad lo que desemboca en esta palabra?

Tal vez la experiencia propia me haya convertido en un completo ignorante del asunto ¿Quizás un trauma?

 _ **Ahhhh maldición**_

Otra vez estos pensamientos corruptos que no paran de dar vuelta en mi mente.

Me llevo una mano al cabello y lo revuelvo entre mis dedos sin parar por la exasperación de esta ocasión negativa.

Un nuevo día esta sobre mi cabeza, el sol no para de hacer presencia mediante sus rayos iníciales que se disparan en continuación de su lento ascenso para iluminar todo el espacio que da a este parque, esto claro a excepción de los arboles que generan pequeñas sombras que protegen lo que queda de la noche bajo una cálida brisa.

Casualmente me tocó el banco que se posiciona justo bajo un buen árbol, así cuando la estrella ardiente se levante el tronco me cubre por algunos minutos más para poder seguir durmiendo. Levanto mi brazo derecho para hacerlo crujir un poco al estirarlo frente a mí, paso al otro y obtengo otros impactos leves que me despiertan. Me redirijo al Angulo de mis piernas y realizo el mismo procedimiento en pos de tomar unas sentadillas que activan el ardor de los músculos.

Esta serie de ejercicios es un recordatorio persistente a no ceder bajo la fina capa de la debilidad innecesaria y mantenerme activo en momentos clave.

Lo singular del asunto es tener que dormir en un sitio como este es que básicamente te dice o te pinta de primera mano quien eres, eso mientras lo asume junto a la vestimenta un tanto sucia que en mi caso poseo. También son los dolores musculares que te mandan señales justo al activar tu cerebro después del sueño.

Ceso mi calentamiento muscular y dándome un suave golpe en las mejillas me preparo para irme del sitio después de agarrar mi sudadera blanca, ponérmela y elevar mi estatus óptico con solo cubrirme la cabeza con la capucha que trae esta ropa. Parezco intimidante sin yo hacer mucho, lo cual es beneficioso para no atraer molestias y perjudicial porque me convierte en un delincuente desautorizado.

No por nada vivo en las calles como un errante sin control o motivación más que la obvia de vivir. El clima pinta muy bien y no parece que quiera llover, simplemente perfecto para cometer uno o dos robos para llenar este estomago vacio. Los idiotas no se interpondrán entre mi desayuno y yo, desconocer la potencia de un hombre hambriento es una gran ventaja.

A paso lento procedo a salir del campo público abierto en ruta determinada al centro donde hay muchos puestos de comida comúnmente lleno de verduras o frutas. Con solo verlas ya me quedaba maravillado e inclusive mi propio tanque estomacal salta por lo delicioso que se ve. Tome un tiempo aproximado de diez minutos para estar aquí y mi energía ha llegado a la mitad.

Algunos ponen los ojos bien abiertos al ver mi figura caminar entre la multitud, solo sonrió por este descaro que estoy cometiendo al volver aquí. Ya he agarrado cosas sin que se dieran cuenta y entiendo que tengan las sospechas muy altas. Nadie quisiera que sus productor fuesen robados eso es entendible, pero no es razón para negarme el saturarme hasta el cuello con comida.

Uhh, espera ¿Por qué están colocando palos de madera en sus mesas? ¿Están tratando de amenazarme? Obviamente es un claro mensaje de _**si me tocas algo de lo que está en venta ¡Te mueres!**_

¡No he robado tanto como para que esos brillos asesinos sean verdaderamente hacia mí! Podría armarme de valor y enfrentar a uno pero luego me caerían los refuerzos aliados de los lados. Saldría mas morado que una berenjena o la policía hace su tan ansiado asalto. No sé cual es peor.

Percibo leves sonrisas siniestras en cara de estos vendedores ¡Señora a su edad hacer ese tipo de caras no es bonito!

Maldición, tendré que recurrir al plan b. No queda de otra porque ir a otro sitio es para que acabe desmayado por falta de combustible.

Mmmm, esto de elegir no es entretenido. Mejor usare aquella táctica milenaria que fue usada hasta por los mismos mayas para hacer elecciones potenciales. Busco entre mi bolsillo aquel legendario objeto hasta rozarlo con mis dedos y pasarlo a mi palma derecha. Saco y abro mi mano.

El objeto en cuestión es una moneda que me encontré al segundo día de llegar a Tokio antes de pasar a llamarse _**Shintou teito**_. No es deprimente ¡Es fabuloso!

No tan lejos de mi posición he captado una figura femenina de cabello purpura hasta la cintura que viste un atuendo morado tradicional de miko. Carga una cesta con algunos elementos muy interesantes que no puedo tomar por la falta de una cocina, pero casualmente entre ellos hay unas jugosas manzanas que tienen un brillo asombroso. En mis experiencias pasadas me es fácil reconocer lo vulnerable que se encuentra, mas encima que veo muy poca gente por esta calle.

Uno mis dedos pulgar e índice para hacerla girar en el aire a una velocidad simple. Cara, la hago mi blanco. Sello, busco otra opción.

Cae en la palma de mi mano zurda y observo el resultado. Justo lo que esperaba una gran cara de hojas verde. Trago saliva por la inesperada suerte, la regreso a su sitio y al tronarme el cuello termino la decisión.

¡A por ella!

Acercarme en una caminata olímpica súper disimulada fue una táctica militar muy bien hecha, tanto que no se ha tomado mi presencia por ahora, lo cual es algo cómico. Señora tiene a un sujeto de apariencia extraña acercándose como si fuera un pervertido en potencia y no parece hacer siquiera caso de su entorno ¿Qué le pasa?

Bah, esas manzanas lo valen en total.

Estoy tan cerca…

"Ano ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?" Una voz aparece de la nada junto a un incremento impresionante de presión en el aire. Quedo paralizado en el acto, veo mi brazo extendido en varios parpadeos y luego cambio en subida a la única fuente de sonido vocal que razonablemente es en quien puedo pensar. Con solo medio ver su rostro girado me basto para dar marcha atrás y arrancar de detrás de mis vaqueros un arma provisional.

"De verdad siento este inconveniente pero deseo tomar sus manzanas. No es nada personal". Que mejor para amenazar sin ser tomado en serio que una resortera metálica y goma. Ella pasa de hostil a curiosa en un segundo pero manteniendo una verdura blanca sostenida.

Señora no me tiente a lanzarle esta piedra que tengo aquí, no seré responsable de un daño innecesario. Tiene mucho poder para hacerle un corte sangrante.

Eh ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Por qué esta sonriendo?

"¿Qué clase de ladrón eres?". Ella pasa a apuntarme con el alimento cubriéndose en un aura purpura muy tétrico. ¿E-es eso una m-mascara voladora? Que genial…

Torpemente me doy cuenta que tiene los mismos ojos que gente de mi pasado. Diablos…

"Uno que solo quiere comida". Dejo de apuntar automáticamente y permanezco con las manos en el aire como si un policía estuviese arrestándome. Esta mujer estrecha sus ojos, me está analizando eso no es bueno. Soy un buen y mal chico dependiendo de la conveniencia. Todo sea por sobrevivir.

"¿No deberías ser estudiante de una universidad antes de ser esto que haces?" Por alguna razón ese comentario encendió una chispa de gracia que advertía en hacerse forma con mis labios.

Hubiese centrado ese momento para reírme cómodamente y sin que ningún mañanero me juzgara, pero la condición _**especial**_ de mi vida que me trajo hasta esta tierra japonesa en primer lugar fue lo que me distrajo de hacerlo. Que será, que será lo que trunco mi intento de alegría como un bufón loco para convertirla en una cara de póker.

Si hago una apuesta y dijera que puedo observar los destinos enlazados de dos individuos independientes de su existencia sin que ellos se den cuenta ¿Ganaría la apuesta o un pasaje de solo ida a un manicomio sin derecho a reclamo del premio?

Vale, tal vez este exagerando un poco pero quien sabe, el mundo puede componerse muy fácil de locos sin saber que en realidad lo son.

Peculiar es el sentido de este revuelto purpura radiante que emerge sin control en un baile que no tiene un sentido lógico al son del mover del viento, sus movimientos lo van estrechando y cerrando en un nudo bien sujeto. Los altos impactos emocionales son los culpables de que este tipo de cosas ocurran dejando de lado el hecho de conseguir un nuevo lazo por motivos ajenos a mi incumbencia.

¿Recuerdan que dije que depende mucho de la situación que sea bueno o malo? Esta es una.

Esta mujer se asombra que suelte el objeto en mi mano y de un paso al frente para sujetar con fuerza esa estructura. Ha puesto el vegetal lo bastante rápido en mi mano lo cual me deja quejándome un poco del dolor, sus ojos no paran de querer entender lo que hago. Creería que tengo la intención de golpearla como un animal pero mi propósito es otro.

Al segundo abro mi mano, ella al no moverse me deja el paso libre para tirar de una diminuta punta que sobresale permitiendo la increíble expansión que conforman una sola conexión. Normalmente no pasaría nada más que la plena recuperación de su canal para recuperar el destino bloqueado, insólitamente eso no paso. La cesta cae al suelo lo que provoca que dos manzanas al instante del choque, se salgan y rueden a mis pies. Un leve grito que desencadena un abrazo a sí misma, caída de rodillas al suelo y un enrojecimiento inusual que recorre sus mejillas.

Doy dos pasos atrás después de agarrar las frutas junto a la resortera porque el destello delgado no paraba de arremolinarse a su alrededor en un espectáculo increíble. Para cuando me doy cuenta estoy escapando de la escena después de presenciar la horripilante mirada vacía que esa misma fémina me estaba dando. Fue un escalofrió tremendo que recorrió mi espalda.

Empiezo a comerme una roja por el miedo y dejo la otra en el bolsillo. Llego a la calle principal para agarrar un poco de aire.

"Que desastre". Digo entre jadeos "Lo último que necesito ahora es que me haya denunciado con la policía".

Calmo mi mente del momento e intercambio los pensamientos por algo que me llama la atención que salta de improvisto por el lado de mi hombro derecho.

Oh, toca correr de nuevo tras este problemático brillo que no para de danzar en el aire como un mechón de cabello que busca atención de alguien quien sinceramente está cansado de eludirlos y actuar como si no estuvieran ahí.

¿Qué ha que voy con este palabrerío intrigante de hace segundos? Eso es fácil de explicar a través de una referencia, según recuerdo existe una leyenda llamada _**el hilo rojo del destino**_ _**en donde se crea una conexión invisible entre dos individuos que nunca desaparece y permanece atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.**_

 _ **No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. Su dueño es el destino.**_

Llegados a este punto es sencillo adivinar que un alto porcentaje tomaría esto como una simple broma o fantasía folclórica que data de muchos años que solo se toma en cuenta como una simple razón histórica, sin embargo en mi criterio propio tendría que hacerles retroceder, incluso matando a los escépticos que no podrían lidiar con la realidad. Explotarían sus cabezas si esto fuese una convención en donde revelaría un acontecimiento casi imposible.

Puedo ver lo que la leyenda relata, veo una enorme cantidad de hilos rojos trasparentes cubriendo la zona y atravesando como fantasmas tanto edificios como casas ¡Incluso la naturaleza!

Todo a mi alrededor es un desastre de fibra textil que no parece detenerse, siempre encuentro muchos más de los que vi al cruzar una esquina. Esto es para llegar a volverse loco por lo rara que es la situación sin que fuese una amenaza de verdad a la vida normal. Es aquí en donde la leyenda falla en un punto crucial, el hilo no está conectado a los dedos sino al mismo corazón. Los azares de la vida son tan extraños para darle una dirección compacta al susodicho destino, digo por lo interesante de ser el blanco de alguien que en algún momento de la vida se conocerá.

Un error de traducción o alguien simplemente decidió que ahí era mejor, supongamos que es así.

Una movilización en un trote algo acelerado marca el susto en cadena de la población en creencia de que soy un asaltante, cosa que es mentira porque robar alimento es más directo que quitarle el dinero a un pobre incauto. Es muy aburrido y lento, muchas veces no funciona bien. Correría con una suerte impresionante si encontrara un maletín lleno de billetes.

Algo que me llama la atención es que este hilo y el anterior liberado es uno de los muchos que se hayan dando vueltas libremente con un color mas solido, como si el mismo destino se desesperara por hacer que se haga el encuentro de una forma algo torturadora para uno de los dos.

El camino me lleva a una intersección en donde el mismo hilo me lleva a otros hilos _**¿Qué demonios?**_

Por un lado veo que los sentidos se disparan al primer camino en donde el hilo se conecta con dos gemelas maids, el otro se precipita al cuerpo de una figura femenina de cabello corto caminando cargando dos espadas cortas en la cintura en la otra acera y la otra en plena vista tenía el pelo largo con una lanza en la espalda.

Levanto una ceja por las imágenes de sus rasgos faciales que se veían resignadas por algún tonto incidente o idea en concreto que tapaban muy bien bajo mascaras de alegría y seriedad. Bajo el ojo firme de un vagabundo entrenado puedes ver lo que normalmente no es fácil de percibir.

Estoy parado como un eje que no para de desplazar sus iris a los tres caminos que no se detendrán por nada en sus actos comunes. Cambio el enfoque a blanco y negro para darle una atención lenta.

Esto es estar fuera de lugar

¿Por qué estos tontos hilos quieren que manipule los destinos elegidos como un reparador de decisiones estúpidas? ¿Qué gano yo con esto? Aparte ¿Qué clase de loco lleva armas filosas por una calle concurrida? ¿Cosplay? ¿Evento de una banda musical? ¿Reto perdido? ¿Prueba de abusadores?

Muchas preguntas que tendrían sentido en este sin sentido.

Traslado mis ojos fuera del campo de las tres siluetas jóvenes para buscar una posible pista de los que supongo yo, se identificarían los culpables. Izquierda, derecha, diagonal, centro, nada que pueda validar mis incógnitas. La gente es indiferente y curiosa en cierto punto, se lo dejo pasar a las trabajadoras rodeadas por ahora porque es obvio.

Se acaba el enfoque en un cerrar de ojos y una pequeña expulsión de aire tranquilo. Vuelvo a cerciorarme de la anormalidad dibujada en trazos bailarines que no paran de fastidiarme y levanto un solo dedo. Me basta con solo avanzar tres pasos para darles un final silencioso a aquello que les sacaba esas feas respuestas en sus caras.

Aquí es cuando el acto _**noble**_ se transforma en un problema aleatorio.

Mis cuencas no pueden abrirse más de lo debido por este acontecimiento que ha vuelto como pasó con la mujer anterior. Todas han caído al suelo de rodillas pero no con un efecto tan devastador como la primera.

"Esto no había pasado antes". Doy varios pasos hacia atrás en la completa confusión con una gota de sudor bajando. Es hora de emprender la huida no quiero ser partícipe de una sesión detectivesca.

Lo que pase ahora no es mi problema, se lo dejare a los rumores para mantener mi existencia bajo el radar. Un pequeño ladron jamas se mete en el ojo central de nada.

* * *

Sin saberlo por estar metido en su mente cuatro hilos han conectado con su ser.

El destino puede ser muy travieso cuando quiere, incluso con los que no se consideran un protagonista como tal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Punto de vista: OC**

¡Wuuuooooo!

¡Dios bendito celestial o lo que sea!. ¡Que buena es esta comida!

¡Excelente fruta, joder! ¡Un impactante sabor que no deja para nada insatisfecho a mi estomago!

Manzanas rojas, bananas, peras, piñas, durazno y fresas. Tremendo festín.

Que bueno que el mercado se lleno mucho, eso me dio el salto necesario para agarrar comida como un ninja sin remedio.

¿Por qué esto no puede ser así diariamente? Sería una brutalidad alimenticia en el buen sentido. Estaría lleno de energía a la par de querer correr toda una ciudad sin pestañear.

No bromeo, esta sensación que recorre mi cuerpo es increíble. Tampoco exagero, esto es un pase libre a escapes fortuitos de situaciones tan peculiares como lo presenciado hace unas horas. Gracias a esas extrañezas, espera… no… no se carga sólo a ello.

Mejor se diría, gracias a nuestras extrañezas, obtuve mucho fruto.

Este montón de árboles complementa muy bien mi victoria, encima de ello esta la fuerte creencia de que no saben sobre sus desapariciones. Lo creo muy bien, el alboroto que esas mujeres de atuendos extravagantes hicieron fue suficiente para realizar mi buena obra.

Les debo una alta calificación pintada en una paleta blanca, se lucieron dentro del remolino que nunca antes había visto porque jamás sucedió en tantos cortes que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida.

Estuve pensando a los cinco minutos después de cada dos pares de mordidas.

Nada tenía sentido para mi, era como si esos hilos gritaran de terror. Puede mostrarse como una persona siendo blanco de algún tipo de daño y esta, por reflejo, sacara por la garganta su voz.

No entiendo nada, llevo años viendo hilos, rompiéndolos por diversión en muchos casos y las consecuencias han sido nulas en visual. Mayormente las _**parejas**_ se separan por no poseer lo de un inicio, el amor. Cortar ese lazo significa el adiós para lo que se estaba generando.

No poseo un número claro de a cuantos he cortado, es hacerlo y ya. ¿Me convierte en un villano por diversión? Depende de la perspectiva, la mía es pleno derecho a hacer lo que me de la gana. No estar afiliado a nadie lo vuelve muy entretenido.

Soy un experto, nada de provocaciones a menos que sepas lo que es bueno. Atte: Yo PD: Te quiero.

…

…

…

Esto es tan gracioso, hablar conmigo mismo es muy conservador para reanimar mis ánimos en segundos. Nada puede arruinar nada mis…

Detengo y me paralizo en el acto, mi sentido auditivo me ha dado una clara señal acerca de un posible acercamiento hacia mi posición. Comúnmente los toques con las plantas de los pies no son tan difíciles de distinguir, el ritmo depende del tipo de calzado. Estar descalzo logra un golpeteo más crudo y grave sin darse cuenta en muchos casos.

De golpe ya estoy en modo torre, con el arma más impresionante e inesperado del mundo apuntando a donde se supone se acerca el intruso de mi relajante ambiente. Estiro la goma lo suficientemente largo junto a la artillería, que sería una gran roca que tiene mucha pinta de ser violenta.

No me especializo en ser un tipo agresivo, verdaderamente no lo soy. Pero momentos así elevan la supervivencia al máximo. Tengo alimento bueno que no debe ser tocado por pecadores sinvergüenzas por ningún motivo, hasta mis propios puños están esperando con impaciencia y mi estómago ruega que no de nada sin resistirme primero.

La aceleración de mi corazón debido a la adrenalina decide irse apagando por la inesperada visita sorpresa. Abro los ojos en grande por el desconcierto de ver a una pequeña y joven niña. ¡Una niña! Cabello amarillo, ojos verdes y lleva una especie de… lo que supongo es un camisón verde.

Instantáneamente al verme, se oculta tras del árbol posicionado a su izquierda. Yo sólo me quedo como imbécil parado sin hacer mucho, sólo respirando normalmente bajo un alivio.

Tan sólo era una niña, nada de que preocuparse.

No veo que trate de ocultarse o el intento es horrible, lo digo porque está asomándose con un solo ojo a la vista y temblando.

Según dicen de que la curiosidad es más fuerte que el propio miedo, veo que tal cosa es una completa realidad incluso desde la perspectiva de un infante.

¿Qué hará una niña tan adentro de este sitio? ¿Estará perdida?

Ese miedo profundamente reflejado en el único ojo que estoy viendo me lo dice todo.

¿Confirmamos que está fuera del rango de su familia, está muy asustada y posiblemente tiene hambre? Si, confirmado al cien por cien. Espera… no… algo falla…

Uy, está positiva excede el rango del mil por ciento. Increíble.

¿Plan táctico para este tipo de ocasiones? ¿Función principal para actuar?

Cargando…

Cargando…

Cargando…

Procesado y cargado, tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí ahora mismo.

Regreso mis brazos a su lugar original, la piedra resbala de mis dedos y hace un estruendo sólido que sólo algo de su tipo logra resonar al golpearse con el suelo. Vuelco mi arma a mi cintura y suspiro por está terrible invasión a mi momento personal de comodidad estomacal.

¿Es que el mundo toma está hora para estar en mi contra? Yo no he hecho nada para merecer este desenlace tan inusual. Soy un ciudadano ejemplar que debería tener su propia estatua, un espíritu libre que no sigue las reglas comunes de aquí.

Robar es más rápido, golpear a imbéciles independientes del género por atravesados y lentos es gracioso y dormir la mayor parte del día es relajante.

Me disculpo gigantescamente pero no soy un bendito niñero, tampoco un buen samaritano que querría ayudar a dirigirla a su familia. Con anterioridad me he dicho muchas veces que debo velar sólo por mi mismo y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Ser bueno o malo no depende de esto, más bien se rige por un estandarte cordial en que no quiera ser llamado con algún apelativo que denigra mi persona. Un tipo tranquilo como yo no será apodado como acosador o secuestrador de menores.

¡No señor!

Girando mis ojos a la par que lanzó una bocanada de aire, me agacho para recoger la bolsa blanca vacía que traje con la fruta, la sacudo un poco para sacarle rastros de tierra del exterior y procedo a meter el alimento que pronto será devorado.

No tuve cuidados ni sensibilidad a la hora de hacer todo, mi accionar es completamente honesto y desinteresado, en lo que lleva la niña mirándome como si fuera acercarme.

"Niña, deberías estar corriendo ahora cuando tienes a un sujeto encapuchado desconocido frente a ti". Ella se sobresalta al ser el blanco de mi habla. "Tienes suerte de que no sea malo por naturaleza, tomaste a este tonto vagabundo y no a otro loco con ideas malas". Se estremece por el dato.

Con la fruta adentro, le hago un giro improvisado a los agarres del plástico y lo llevo a mi hombro diestro. Masajeo el hombro sin peso para amasar ese molesto dolor muscular que se genera con movimientos bruscos y me vuelvo a levantar.

Le doy una última ojeada con el ceño fruncido y doy un giro para tratar de irme por el lado contrario. Lo que pase ahora no es mi problema ¡He dicho!

La comida se preserva, no se comparte.

Por suerte, marqué los árboles con un ligero rasguño usando las diminutas piedras puntiagudas que encontraba por el camino. No soy tan tonto para meterme en un sitio sin tener al menos una evidencia de cómo regresar por donde entré, a veces mi memoria puede jugarme una mala pasada.

Adicionalmente es un día que toca la tarde, perderse en este sitio es una posibilidad muy baja. Si me terminara pasando sería un completo inútil.

"Uuh". Tener el sonido extra producido por un segundo y lanzado a mi oído, me hace detener al pleno. Mi vista se hace un regreso por mi espalda y conecta con esa pequeña figura que invadió mi momento. Alzo una ceja al verla con las dos manos en su boca, paralizada y temblando de miedo.

¿M-me está siguiendo?

Ese leve resplandor en sus ojos dice un poco de sus intenciones.

Como estoy de espalda, lanzo mi pie hacia atrás con la clara intención de retroceder. Lo que ocurre con esto es una imitación torpe, con la misma pierna que yo usé, de un paso descalzo al frente. Hago la misma acción con mi otra pierna y ella lo copia sin problema.

Repleta de miedo y actúa sin entender porqué.

Sea lo que sea, no soy un salvador ni un héroe, así que…

Hago un nuevo intento de retirada súper estratégica y empiezo a correr. ¡Corre!

"¡No caeré en la trampa obvia del ¡FBI! ¡Valoro mi libertad!".

Ahora yo soy quien tiene miedo. Las casualidades no existen como para terminar encontrándose menores en lugares así.

¿Se perdió? Posiblemente

¿Un secuestro? Posiblemente.

¿Riña familiar y escapó para evitar escucharlos? Posiblemente.

Muchos campos y posibilidades diversas que son posibles.

Más allá de una comprensión entendible que tienda a ser reveladora… ¡No bajaré la guardia! ¡La cárcel no es muy bonita!

¡Por mi apariencia, muchas consecuencias pueden ocurrir!

Para mi increíble suerte, nadie se hallaba fuera o Merodeando por los alrededores de una de las tantas entradas. Pueden ser muy celosos cuando observan a alguien entrar en donde no debe a una hora equivocada. Hacerle maldad a la naturaleza por diversión es molesto.

Ser trabajador vigilante debe ser muy cansado.

"¡No!". Escucho una exclamación negativa y lo siguiente que sé es que soy rodeado por una increíble vegetación, casi como si el propio sector verdoso extendiera un brazo para frustrarme. Parezco un ladrón.

Tengo en frente un muro de enredaderas que tiene una pinta muy dura.

¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? ¡¿Qué…Demonios…Acaba…De…Ocurrir?!

La tierra no saca cosas como si nada y los árboles no poseen vida propia como para hacer esto.

Tengo en frente un muro de enredaderas que tiene una pinta muy dura, literalmente se arrastró con suma rapidez hasta aquí.

¡Esto no puede ser una bendita película! ¡Lo sabría!

De nuevo y sin remedio me vuelvo para enfrentar esta escena de horror. Para completar el panorama pego espalda con el muro verde y levantó mi estado a alerta máxima.

Esta Infante respira en agitación, rastros de sudor se reflejan por su frente y sus pies descalzos tenían uno que otro corte.

¿Me ha usado como guía de una ruta de escape? Suena completamente lógico, cualquiera usaría esta táctica ancestral para movilizarse.

Genial y todo, pero ¿Por qué lo hace? La respuesta sería obvia viniendo de alguien que posea un trabajo mental en pleno apogeo, es decir, sepa diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo.

¿Sus padres no le enseñaron bien? Está persiguiendo a un hombre encapuchado y maloliente… Podría poseer malas intenc…

Parpadeo varias veces para conectar los puntos, no quiero terminar más loco de lo que estoy.

"Estas brillando". Mis ojos son envueltos por un brillo verde muy débil que es visible a simple vista. Dicho brillo está saliendo de su cuerpo completo, actuando como un bombillo diminuto que falla en segundos.

No puedo distinguir entre los pálpitos rápidos de mi corazón o el ruido incómodo de las bocanadas de aire que toma por la boca. No se que es peor, verdaderamente.

¡Estoy enfrentando a una Loli, cara a cara! Una jovencita sobrenatural he de agregar.

Desde mi llegada hasta estos precisos instantes, no ocurrió nada salido de mi rutina diaria. Muy poco leo noticias, ver televisión equivaldría a tener que salir corriendo de los locales y el Internet está fuera de mi alcance.

Rayos, yo sólo quería comerme mi rica comida. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

Tal vez los nervios me hacen imaginar al equipo SWAT acercándose en un helicóptero o saliendo de debajo de las piedras.

"Bien, me tienes atrapado. ¿Ahora qué, Niña alienígena?". Lo último fue dicho como algo tonto y bromista, por lo que veo no parece afectarla en nada. No mentiré, aparte del miedo de ir preso, también siento curiosidad por esta extrañeza salida de esta Infante.

¿Me matara por haberla descubierto?

Antes de que siquiera pensara en verla más de reojo por precaución, se revela ante mi lo que nunca esperaba. Un puente rojo sólido y colorido se manifiesta entre ella y yo.

Un hilo rojo conectaba nuestros corazones y lo había ignorado por completo. No sólo eso, es uno de esos extraños mechones que dejaron situaciones complicadas y sin antecedentes, hasta ahora. No, hay algo más… ¡¿Qué?!

¡Tengo más hilos! ¡OMG! Cuento cinco mas, esto da un total de seis hilos… hilos que son iguales al de esta niña…

…

¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Espera… Será por esto que…

"Tiene sentido ahora". Una ligera sonrisa adorna mi cara, casi al de un lunático. "El destino cuando quiere ser impredecible, viene y me sale con esto…

De los cinco dedos de mi mano zurda, retraigo cuatro y dejo el índice bien estirado.

…Lo siento ¡Pero no seré manipulado por nada!". Cubierto por la intensidad del momento, levanto y corto de un solo golpe los hilos que no paraban de danzar. La niña no percibió esto de buena manera, lo digo por el remolino radiante que no paraba de girar a su alrededor. Arrodillada, gritando de dolor y agarrándose a su misma es la escena que estoy viendo.

¿Abre cometido un error?

Sentir pena por algo así es difícil en mi condición, no es imposible pero requiere un trabajo extra.

¿Estoy observando el sufrimiento pleno de una niña y que tiene un poder natural?

 _ **Suspiro,**_ soy una desgracia.

¿Debería irme? _**Hmp,**_ alguien más se encargará de ti.

" **¡¿Quien está ahí?!"**. Oh mierda, uno de los vigilantes seguro me ha pillado. Lo bueno es que gracias a este muro verde no pueden vernos. Lo malo del asunto es que tendré que tomar otra ruta, esta ya fue tomada.

No perderé el tiempo.

"N-no…oo…". Todo el ruido invisible al ojo normal se va callando poco a poco. "Onii…Chan…". Al tocar un tramo cercano a ella, está se deshace en la inconsciencia boca abajo en el suelo.

Eso lo escuché con mucha claridad y me hace tener un cúmulo friolento subiendo y bajando sin parar por toda mi columna vertebral. Ese era el llamado sin igual a un familiar, por lo que tengo de entendido del japonés se está refiriendo a un hermano.

Hermanos ¿Eh?

No llamas a papá o mama, este nivel de confianza debe ser muy superior si este afortunado hizo un trabajo bueno. Lástima que no le enseñaran sobre la poca vergüenza que tiene al seguir un desconocido como yo.

¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?

" **!Quien esté ahí, salga con las manos en alto o entraremos!".**

Tsk, esos idiotas ya empezaron sus códigos teatrales. Es mejor largarse.

…

…

…

Sólo di unos cuantos pasos antes de quedarme petrificado y reaccionar de vuelta ante la figura tirada. Aquella naturaleza empezaba a temblar, seguro le daban fuertes cuchilladas para atravesarlo.

Wow, ahora que lo pienso… está niña podría inculparme cargos que no vienen al cuento. Reconocerme en mitad de la calle y mandarme a atrapar. Eso no sería bueno.

Culpas falsas más restricción de libertad es igual a encierro.

 **¡** _ **Glup**_ **!** ¡No! ¡No permitiré tal injusticia!

Me acerco a fuerte marcha sobre el cuerpo, la tomo entre mis brazos, la nuevo a mi espalda y ajustando mi respiración, la carrera por salir del recinto antes de que me vean. Todo con la bolsa bien amarrada en mi pecho, como una mochila.

Lo último que me falta es que tenga que esquivar balas. ¡Vamos piernas, no me fallen!

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No se que es peor, está bolsa que pesa o que llevo a una menor de edad desconocida en mi espalda.

¡Sólo mi suerte! Que lata. ¡ONU, VEN A MI!

La luz del sol me provoca calor, la capucha no ayuda lo suficiente aunque quitármela me haría perder mi imagen propia.

El cansancio está haciendo efecto posterior a la maratón sin parar del escape fortuito enemigo. La pesadez se debe al montón de momentos locos que han ocurrido hoy, también al accionar ninja que tuve que hacer por estas frutas.

No se si me estén buscando o siquiera sepan lo que ocurrió dentro. No creo que tengan cámaras para imágenes o vídeos para seguimiento. Incluso cualquiera de estos transeúntes podría ser un policía encubierto.

 **¡Ahh!** No seas idiota, si dejas que la paranoia te consuma no conseguiré nada.

Fácil de decir, complicado de aceptar.

Cambiando de tema, todavía permanece intacto el enorme efecto que ocurrió cuando corte su hilo de color sólido. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Anteriormente a este nuevo caso que he descubierto, desuní otros hilos en búsqueda de un fenómeno igual o peor que los vistos hasta ahora para cerciorarme de que no era una estúpida epidemia. El resultado fue normal y aburrido, parejas se separaron o cambiaron su dirección.

Sigo sin entender nada.

"Oh, pero si es el querido _**ladrón**_ ". De impacto quedo como una estatua, una composición sólida sin rastro de querer moverme. Esa voz… Yo la conozco… "Me estas cansando, joven. Esto de perder mercancía no me funciona".

Suspiro de agotamiento.

Este día no puede ser más molesto, aparte de su tono vocal agudo. De frente y viniendo cada vez más cerca, la presencia de una señora mayor se hace notar. Con su clarísimo bastón, pelo corto negro y unas leves arrugas para tener cincuenta, lanza una mirada muy afilada mientras usa un delantal amarillo.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, estrecha su vista en un toque mortal.

¡Yo se que los cincuenta no es sinónimo de viejo, pero por favor!

No puedo huir, llevo peso y me arden las piernas.

En un parpadeo ya tengo la punta del palo apuntándome.

"En el tiempo que te he visto aquí nunca te atrape con alguien encima". La mira cambia a la durmiente. "Literalmente es una rareza extremista, ella me detiene de querer castigarte".

Dios ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado la palabra castigo salir de su boca? Menos mal y he sido rápido en el pasado sino estaría lleno de heridas.

Me interpongo en el mirar de la Lunática. Esto le hace alzar una ceja.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver en mis actos, es inocente". Para completar la credibilidad, está niña murmura algo inentendible en sueños. Luego se agarra con fuerza a mi cuello. "Oi, no tan fuerte…". Que problemática.

Baja el bastón y tan rápido como lo hizo, le hace una inspección cercana física.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sus pies tienen rastros de sangre y tiene suciedad en la ropa". Pregunta un tanto alarmada.

Tuve que activar mi cerebro al cien para levantar una coartada.

"Somos de la calle, señora. La suciedad es muy normal, créame. Lo de la sangre es porque estuvo corriendo para jugar y al verme, no se percató de varias piedras". Le conté un revés tonto en donde sólo la cuido porque estaba sola.

No es nada mío, sólo velo por ella.

"¿Eres un secuestrador?" Señora… ¿Qué le pasa? Acaso ¿Esta cara es de uno? No me conteste.

"Te sorprendería si te dijera que la he intentado dejar con una que otra familia. De alguna manera ha logrado llegar tantas veces hasta mi que simplemente me rendí con ese plan".

Cabizbajo y una mirada estrecha hacen que parezca deprimido. Que buen actor que soy.

"No creí que fueras alguien del tipo cuidador. Con esa actitud de loco que siempre usas, uno pensaría que eres un drogadicto o algo así".

Me sale un gran gota de sudor por mi frente por ese comentario.

De loco un poco, PERO NO TANTO.

"Piense lo que quiera, en lo que a mi respecta me dirijo al parque para darle algo de comer". Me duele decir esto. ¡ME DUELE! "Necesita reponer energías adicionales posterior al juego". ¡Dios! Que complicado es actuar.

Ella la sigue inspeccionando.

"Tengo mis dudas". Le toca el pelo con la yema de los dedos, luego procede a acariciarla lentamente. Atrapa varios mechones entre sus dedos. "Posee un pelo algo grasoso, percibo varias líneas en su cabeza que llegan al nivel de cicatrices ¿Qué le ha sucedido?".

Esa información me sorprende en verdad.

"Ni yo sabría decirle". La levanto un poco para darnos algo de comodidad. Su agarre no parece querer ceder. "Yo sólo he velado por ella, no la te tocado salvo para cargarla".

"¿No la has tocado?".

"Afirmativo, no soy un enfermo mental, señora. He mantenido mi distancia ¿Por qué cree que he tratado de conseguirle una familia? ". Fiuuu, está ilusión está bien montada ¡Joder, que grande que soy!

"Esto es muy misterioso". Se apoya en su bastón. "¿Por qué debería de creerte? Por lo que sé de ti, eres un ladrón. Debería de llamar a la Policía. ".

Y a mucha honra, vieja bruja.

"Tómala entonces". Por culpa de la irritación creciente, me inclino hacia un lado para darle más acercamiento al cuerpo de la niña. "Hazte cargo tu y quítame esa innecesaria acción".

Ella parpadea por el acto descarado que le daba, la he tomado sin darle rienda a que piense. Ahora se vuelve completamente confusa ¿Eh?

No es fácil tomar una decisión de esta calibre, te lo dejo sencillito no hay motivos más que de sacármela de encima.

Tragar saliva es sinónimo de haber hecho una opción, sus brazos estirados me dicen lo que ya está más que dicho.

En cuestión de segundos el peso en mi espalda era arrebatado sin realizar ningún esfuerzo por quererlo de vuelta. La saque de aquel jardín sin pensarlo dos veces por mera necedad.

Quizás para cuando abra los ojos crea que todo fue un sueño, producido enteramente por su imaginación limitada.

Suerte niña, así ya encontrarás a tu familia.

"Tiene un peso adecuado para su edad". ¿Habrá adivinado de golpe y porrazo cual es su edad? Impresionante, puede que no le salgan tantas arrugas como esperaría.

"Eso es todo". Asiento en respuesta a su dictado y prosigo mi camino por el lado suyo. "Ella es suya ahora, mi trabajo terminó". Muestro desinterés por fuera, por dentro era más feliz que una lombriz.

"Un trabajo lamentable del que estaré muy encantada por derrumbar y hacer que no sea como tu". Esas palabras fueron flechas muy volubles, como experto en emociones eso fue un golpe muy certero. Sólo hago sacudir mi mano dando a entender que no me interesaba.

Libertad de nuevo, supongo.

El misterio seguirá siendo un misterio, supongo.

 _ **Bostezo**_

¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que anochezca? Miro el sol, en realidad su caída propia a lo lejos. No queda mucho para el anochecer. Estúpida estrella brillante acalorada y el tiempo que pasa tan rápido que no da para pensar correctamente.

Tonto, si sigo amargándome terminaré igual a la bruja.

Bah, hora de ir a comer está comida. Quitemos esta careta boba y vamos con emoción. ¡Si!

Tal vez tenga tiempo para buscar una…

 _ **¡Explosión y el ruido de un muro agrietándose!**_

Me quedo de pie sin voltearme a la par que escucho una voz conocida gritar de dolor, una correcta frase positiva hacia alguien y un ruido seco provenir de pedazos de piedras. Tras el extraño acontecimiento no presenciado, lanzo mi mirada volteada y lo primero que llega a mis ojos es sangre.

No tanta como si fuera un tapizado o un charco, pero se expresa bastante breve. Cuerpo femenino mayor dentro de un hoyo en el concreto de la pared, temblaba sin remedio, líquido rojo replegándose por todas sus piernas y la denominada niña problemática viendo con terror lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya despertó, nuevamente ¡Que lata!

Del otro lado, cuestión de un par de metros, se hallaba una hermosa joven de cabello negro, suéter gris con un número 44 en el pecho, falda negra y botas del mismo color. Tenía el puño levantado en su dirección y una mirada decisiva marcaba su cara.

Detrás de esta persona es un sujeto de cabello rubio, camisa negra y jeans azules. Puede que tengamos la misma estatura o puede que sea yo un poco más alto. A pesar de que querer mostrarse algo presumido, se nota muy a leguas que está nervioso.

"E-eso fue rápido". Dice llevándose una mano al pelo para rascarse. "¿Estas segura que es una sekirei? Yo lo que veo es una mocosa". Usa un tono de decepción.

"Si, lo es. Lo cual me parece raro que la dejarán salir antes de tiempo". Muestra confusión. "Pero bueno, ¿Cuál es tu decisión, ashikabi-sama? ¿La obtenemos o la sacamos?".

¿Qué… rayos acaba de pasar?

¿E-ella acaba de cla-clavarla en la pared? ¿La mató? ¡¿La mató?!

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Qué?!

¿Hablan con tanta comodidad después de este asesinato?

"Bru… ja…".

¿Cómo pueden hablar de hacerle algo a la niña? ¿Están mal de la olla?

Lo que viene a mi visión para sacarme de la parálisis momentánea es un hilo sólido en color, quien danza sin parar gracias a la brisa casual. Tienen una conexión completa que no para de enviar a ambas partes un mar de emociones. Pero esto es diferente de lo que he conocido, complejo e inexacto.

Ya para cuando me puse a reaccionar, estaba en trote veloz a lo que escasos segundos sólo era una entrega forzada e irritable. Claro es que como no soy invisible, fui el blanco directo de los dos pares de ojos desconocidos.

"¡Señora!" hago el llamado clásico, nada sale devuelta. Ojos cerrados, respiración dificultosa y sangre escurriéndose.

Mierda, tendrá cortes, algo roto y serios golpes.

No soy doctor pero hablo con experiencia.

…

... Bien.

Lo peor de hacer suposiciones locas es que no se si retirarla del sitio, sin saber que puedo hacerle más daño o desprenderle un órgano.

¡Un bendito pedazo de su ser! ¡Esto no es bueno!

¡¿Dónde está la gente chismosa cuando la necesitas!? ¿!DONDE?!

Se podría incluir una cámara o una videocámara para darle campo a esta noticia. ¡¿Dónde están?!

"Oye, tu". Tengo un apagado pronto del pánico cuando soy tomado en cuenta, tras un simple llamado que provenía de mi lado. "Aléjate ahora de aquí sino quieres salir lastimado". Veo la boca del sujeto _'amenazante'_ expresarse de esa manera, muy típico de un tonto que sostiene una arrogancia ridícula.

"¿Eres idiota?". Lanzo una contestación exasperada que no es bien tomada por el dúo. Seguro porque fue un intento muy patético para querer intimidarme. "¡No ves que hay una persona herida aquí, que se puede morir y no tengo forma de llamar una ambulancia". La señalo con mis dos manos.

No parece querer cooperar, esa mirada lo dice todo.

"Tu serás el siguiente sino te apartas del objetivo menor y de esta área".

Procede la mujer con la pose de pelea, un tono hostil.

"Lo haré si está mujer recibe ayuda ahora". Me volví terco, no voy a salir de aquí para que luego más tarde, me terminen causando problemas por acusaciones sin fundamento. Si muere, tendré que largarme de aquí y verdaderamente no quiero hacerlo.

Muestro convicción, este imbécil y su pareja sólo se enfurecen más.

Guou, yo y mi céntrica forma de hacer enojar a la gente. Nunca dije que no tenía miedo, natural que tenga el corazón acelerado y leves temblores por lo inminente que era el verme estampado también.

"No perderé más tiempo contigo, no me importa si esa mujer se muere, no es mi problema. Estoy aquí por la niña en tus pies, sacarla del juego es una mejor opción que soportar una carga molesta". A este tipo se le zafo un tornillo o que pasa aquí.

¡Se muere e iremos presos! ¡Presos dije!

¿Juego? ¿Esto de golpear a la primera persona que te encuentres es un mero entretenimiento bestial?

"Yosuga, saca la basura del medio". Un gritó positivo hace que está personaje se lance a una gran velocidad hacia mi. Es cercano el golpe pero puedo moverme del medio por muy poco, lanzándome a un costado. Desenfundo mi característica arma y preparo el lanzamiento de piedras.

Estiro la goma y la munición especial es lanzada con gran puntería al centro de su cara femenina. Hay momentos en la vida que salvarse el pellejo está mucho más alto en la escala de consideración sobre la violencia de género.

Momentos, sólo momentos esenciales.

Ella toma el proyectil como si nada con su mano derecha y lo pulveriza al presionarlo con fuerza. Eso fue muy conveniente.

Recargo y vuelvo al mismo accionar. Dos piedras más son hechas polvo en un instante.

Pensé que era pura suerte que lograse romper este duro material, ahora se que está persona es muy dura con las manos que parecen delicadas.

La fémina realiza un contraataque práctico que comienza en un movimiento de piernas hacia la derecha, acercándose por esa zona intento repelerla con otra tanda de piedras que son apartadas sin problemas. Retrocedo como una contra medida, cosa que no funciona al verme siendo receptor de una poderosa patada por el lado muscular del brazo zurdo.

 _ **Ahhh**_ Sólo logró gritar un poco antes de ser elevado de mis pies involuntariamente.

Soy lanzado a la construcción enfurecida y casi siento que me parto unos cuantos huesos, por suerte no logro repetir el mismo destino de la mayor moribunda.

Aterrizo en mi trasero, arrastrando mi espalda por el concreto quebrado y dejándome seco en el suelo. Mis respiraciones se mezclan con el pitido intenso que mantengo en mis oídos, estrellar mitad de cabeza con esa fuerza me hizo aturdir.

Dios, mi fruta se habrá hecho papilla. ¡Que maldad! ¡MI FRUTA! **"Inserte lamento interno de terror"** _ **uhh**_

Estoy viendo borroso, que efecto más entrañable y reconocible. Ver todo en colores disparejos es muy molesto.

Intento levantarme pero ocurren dos ocurrencias instantáneas que deben ser tratadas.

No siento mi brazo izquierdo, siento un fuerte cosquilleo y quemazón intenso que no me deja pensar. Hacia tiempo que no tenía heridas como esta, la última vez si no mal recuerdo fue cuando fui golpeado con una llave inglesa ¿O fue con el bate?

Ahora estoy mareado, bien esto era lo que me faltaba.

Esta a escaso espacio y no parece que vaya a detenerse. Tiene toda la pinta a un tren sin control. Lo siguiente que sé es que soy tomado del cuello y levantado en el aire con relativa fuerza a presión.

Puedo sentir que la energía dada por la fruta va perdiéndose de mi cuerpo, estoy agarrando su muñeca con mi mano buena y tiembla al ejercer fuerza. Los colores en mi visión empeoran por cada segundo que estoy siendo ahorcado.

Genial, una sola mano es mi muerte. Mujer fuerte es un gran detalle.

"Onii-chan". Escucho una voz infantil, debe ser alguien que no viene al caso. "¡Onii-chan!". Veo a la niña que antes estaba tirada y paralizada, tomar con sus manos desesperadas la cintura de mi verdugo para desestabilizarla.

"¡Suéltame niña!" Usa su mano libre para tratar de empujarla.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de cliché clásico es este? Esto es como quien dice _**Aprovecha el bug**_.

Por tanto estar pensando se me olvida que aparte de mis dos brazos, tengo dos piernas.

¡Vamos, tanto ejercicio y resistencia no serán en vano!

Lanzó toda mi energía restante al brazo derecho para darle cierre a su muñeca y gracias a la distracción rubia, soy capaz de hacer un medio balanceo que permite el estirado de mi pierna diestra y en su defecto la punta del zapato para impactar en el mentón distraído.

La niña cae por lo que hice en reacción.

¿Perfección o casualidad? Nunca lo sabremos.

De nuevo al piso para reacomodar mi respiración trancada y girar mi rostro a los lados con salvajismo para quitarme la sensación adormecida. Nunca me quito la vista de encima a esta mujer fuerte, quien dio varios pasos en retroceso para tomarse el área afectada.

Ahora se ve bastante enfadada.

"Yosuga ¿Estas bien?". Escuchar a ese imbécil me estresa. "Te hubiésemos dejado ahí tirado como la otra basura, pero eso que acabas de hacer se merece una medida" "Pagarás por eso". Si, esto sólo fue un alargamiento de mi vida. Ese apretar de sus dedos lo dice todo.

No hay escapatoria, ¿En?

Tsk, que problemático.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he estado en esta delgada línea, tal vez he sido muy afortunado o soy muy sexy. No me puedo decidir. ¿Qué? Hablo en verdad, nada de mentiras.

Si esto ahora es lo que creo que es, entonces no me iré al otro mundo sin realizar un último acto de diversión propia.

Al contrario de lo que los espectadores esperaban, me levanto sin mirar nada y precipito mi presencia al mismo tiempo que imita lo que hago. Un feroz puñetazo es su movimiento final para querer destruirme, ni corto ni perezoso me muevo lo suficientemente para romper mi estabilidad en mi rodilla zurda para agacharme.

Puedo sentir el viento ser empujado, las hebras de mi cabello junto a la capucha se levantan y mi hombro golpear su estómago. No hice el intento para empujarla, sólo me quedé ahí.

Antes de que dijera algo muy listo y respectivamente muy molesto, estiro mi dedo y hago el trabajo al balacearlo por encima de su pecho.

 _ **El hilo ha sido roto**_

Ahora es ella quien ha quedado paralizada y los ojos que van abriéndose a cada segundo que pasa. Adiós al carácter desafiante y duro, Hola a la confusión y ¿Dolor?

Me levanto y ella cae sosteniéndose el pecho.

El efecto es lo que he presenciado hasta ahora, destellos de un fuerte dolor y una luz que sobresale de su nuca. ¿Qué demonios…? Eso no lo había visto.

"¡Yosuga! ¿Qué hiciste?". El sujeto viene en mi dirección con un cierto aspecto adolorido.

Oh, el reloj marca que ahora es mi momento. No se en que trillada situación me acabo de meter pero esto no quedará impune.

"Ahora eres tu quien debe salir de mi vista". Le sonrío de una manera grotesca y cargo un puñetazo que impacto en la mejilla, el golpe suena fuerte porque no es capaz de detener su acercamiento a tiempo. "Ahora quien es la basura aquí ¿Eh?". El primer golpe siempre es un aturdimiento porque el cerebro no puede con el movimiento brusco, ahora con el segundo…

 _Otro golpe Lo deja completamente tirado._

ya es nocaut técnico. Nada de tonterías, esto fue un literal golpe de suerte. La chica acaba de pegar la frente al piso, dictamen final: ¡K.O! Típico que los videojuegos sean una parte de la vida.

 _ **Fiuu**_ Estoy bastante lleno de adrenalina, mi corazón no para de latir.

¿Quién diría que dar un buen puño animaría bastante el alma?

Yo no, solía ser un sujeto muy tranquilo hasta ahora. Siempre llega ese querido momento en donde defenderse es la única opción, vaya que si.

Ahora mi brazo… vamos a ver y hacer un informe de daños.

Por aquí y por acá, mmmmm entonces sólo me aplastó la carne, pensé que tendría que hacer un milagro con trapos de nuevo para pegar el hueso. No es lo mejor, pero tampoco estoy lamentando mi destino. Tengo que admitir que eso fue una buena patada.

No soy masoquista, solo acepto la realidad.

De broma puedo mover mis dedos. Tonto dolor, tolerable en alta escala.

¿Quién iría a pensar que…

 **El ruido de las sirenas de Policía se escuchan a lo lejos.**

 **Sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias se inmiscuyen también.**

Mierda, se aproximan los que no quería cerca de mi. Gracioso que haya tenido que acabarlos para que por fin dieran su alerta.

Estúpidos inútiles.

Si no es una mujer sexy en problemas no se llegan rápido.

"Onii-chan…". Automáticamente reacciono ante el llamado de esta infante, quien me mira con esos ojos llenos de miedo e incertidumbre. La bruja no puede con su alma ahora, ni me había percatado de que mi propio choque la había sacado del agujero.

Estará bien ahora ¿Supongo? No se como sentirme al respecto, ser antipático desde hace meses no es divertido cuando tienes a alguien _**conocido,**_ tirado y herido.

"La gente del orden se acerca ¿Serías una buena niña y te quedarías esperando a que lleguen para que estés segura?". No le hablo de frente, fijo mi mirada al tramo de calle hasta el final. "Mi brazo lastimado es un indicio sincero del porque es mejor".

Este gigantesco presentimiento de que si mantengo a esta niña conmigo tendré mucho dolor en el cuerpo literalmente lo dice todo.

"Kuu no quiere". ¿Negativa? Regreso la vista para encontrar una convicción rara.

¿Que?

"¿Bromeas?" Terminé fuera de lugar. ¿Qué clase de niño confía en un sujeto desconocido tan rápido?

Tengo mala pinta, Joder.

"No". Agita su cabeza a los lados. "Puede haber gente mala también".

Molesto. ¿Por qué simplemente no se va?

"Soy alguien malvado". Le doy una sonrisa torcida, intento desatar una imagen propia de un vagabundo profesional. Doctorado y todo. "¡La maldad está en mis venas! ¡Tiembla ante mi!".

Sólo se me queda mirando. ¿Niña, no ves que se acerca la Policía?

¡Esta es mi mejor elección de palabras!

¡Reacciona!

"Onii-chan es un malvado bueno". ¿Escuché mal? Eso no era lo que buscaba. "Alguien… verdaderamente malo me habría dejado sola… completamente sola…". Se tapa la boca con las dos manos, parpadea varias veces en incredulidad.

¿Una niña me ha regañado? Rasgos prácticos que gritan una tranquilidad falsa.

¿Tanto coraje de donde salió?

¿El mundo dio una vuelta mortal sin que yo lo supiera?

Aún sigo sin ver a civiles cerca ¿Nos abdujeron a todos?

Aunque sería gracioso el tema alienígena, debo suponer que el hilo que nos conecta es el culpable. ¿No había cortado esta cosa? ¿Por qué me sigue tocando? ¿Qué busca de mi?

"No me llames así". Intento seguir con la antipatía sin conseguir nada de ella.

Tsk, se acaba el tiempo y los imbéciles se acercan. No tengo opciones, pensé que la bruja podría cuidarla mientras yo me desvanecía de su memoria para no tener que lidiar con nada de lo acontecido, o cualquier cosa sería una brillante opción para dejarla y librarme del detalle extra. Tendré que buscar una mejor opción si quiero volver a mi vida callejera y solitaria

También debo dejarle bien en claro que tiene que olvidar lo que sucedió en el jardín.

"¿Tienes energía?". Su confusión y un sonrojo leve son evidentes. Ignoro lo último por ser inútil. "¿Puedes correr?". Mando mi mirada a la lejanía de la calle. Ya no tardan.

"Mis pies ya no duelen mucho ¿Qué pasará con ella?". Observamos a la señora herida. Me siento como un pedazo de basura al no poder atenderla.

Me disculpare otro día. Lo siento.

"A pesar de su edad, es una mujer muy dura como para terminar muriendo". Ya le daba la espalda tras lo dicho. "Vámonos ahora". Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que tengo un lamento profundo, uno muy profundo por mi pobre fruta. ¿Cuáles seguirán con vida?

Manzana… pera… fresas…

Que mala suerte…

Un trote calmado nos lleva por un camino calmo, increíble es que pueda seguirme el ritmo tras esas heridas.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lo largo de mi vida he hecho cosas, muchas cosas y me han pasado cosas, muchas cosas. Cosas bárbaras como las torturas e inescrupulosos métodos para gritar, cosas fantásticas como la visualización continua de hilos que definen un destino amoroso con los que me puedo meter fácilmente, cosas alocadas que marcan a cien los momentos de interacción indirecta en donde no hago nada muy convencional y deja un inexplicable fenómeno corporal a individuos desconocidos.

Un proceso no tan matemático que permite una estela absurda de esfuerzos mínimos.

Nada de lo que he vivido este día tiene comparación al resto de lo que aseguro fue mi vida en todo este crecimiento que llevo sólo. Y sólo ha pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Menos de un día? Se hace eterno con sólo quedarse quieto y ponerse a pensar.

Un asunto tétrico que no tiene comparación. Sin embargo, no es momento de lamentos. El mundo gira y no me gusta quedarme estancado, si pasó, pasó y punto. Llenarme la cabeza de manifestaciones raras no me sirve para dormir, no me llena el estómago y tampoco me hace más sexy. Lo último es lo principal.

Como va terminando el día uno pensaría que podría tratarse de una gran victoria, esto en un sentido estricto de la palabra. Comida conseguida, reposición de energías y un ambiente bastante calmado para estirarse.

Lastimoso es el destino que no saca las narices de donde no debe y clava su fastidiosa curiosidad.

"¿Onii-chan?". _**Suspiro.**_ Esa pronunciación es tan abrasadora que incomoda como no se tiene idea. Yo sólo tenía un día normal y cotidiano ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

¿Me creerían si les digo que he intentado dejarla en lados públicos donde ríen las familias, más de tres veces? Lo he hecho y no me arrepiento.

Lo que si es desconcertante es como logra abrirse un camino hasta mi. Me cansé después de improvisar en más lugares.

¡Estúpido destino! ¡¿Qué tienes contra mi?! ¿Esto es alguna clase de karma?

Se supone que soy un vagabundo solitario, no un niñero.

No se como lo hace, de verdad no se como lo hace.

Tendré un dolor de cabeza si sigo amargándome más y más. _**Gruñido**_ Al Carajo.

"¿Sabes? Ese _**nosotros**_ no me gusta". Le doy una mirada cansada. Cargar esta bolsa, el estrés de huir porque pueden caer en una idea equivocada y el trabajo extra que camina a mi lado es un tornado agotante.

Ella sólo baja la cabeza, no pareció caerle bien mis palabras. Genial…

La pregunta vuelve a mi después de un rato ¿No tiene padres que se puedan estar preocupando por ella? Se que me la llevé para evitar un problema pero nada los justifica.

Encima de eso está su ropa, casi que le daban un trapo agujereado para vestirse. No puedo creer que no le hayan dado ni unos zapatos, que lamentable.

No entiendo ni madres.

Mi cerebro parece un nudo bien apretado.

Dejamos de correr hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, el cambio del día gritaba que ya estaría por anochecer. Todo el día se fue rápido y no hubo tiempo para más que lo ya vivido.

Un cambio en lo cotidiano que nunca fue pedido.

"Mira". Reacciona al ser llamada y levanta la mirada. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve más que simples palabras de cortesía e insultos por los robos. Estoy acostumbrado a ser sincero y desvergonzado con mi boca, no te lo tomes a mal".

He dicho muchas veces que me convierto en bueno o malo dependiendo de la situación, cada acción o razonamiento genera una consecuencia que puede ser cualquier cosa.

"Onii-chan se ve muy… estresado". ¿Tan mal me veo?

"No es estrés". Deseo aclarar su palabrerío. "Es agotamiento producido por lo que se ha hecho hoy". Mucho trabajo… Quiero ir a la _**cama**_.

"¿Mejoraras pronto?".

"Espero que si".

Calmado el ambiente nos dirigimos al único lugar donde he estado reposando con una tranquilidad sublime, a pesar de que sea un espacio público. No es mi ignorancia y tampoco mi poca importancia a mi alrededor, pero la tonalidad de las vistas se duplicaron de forma muy exprés.

De un inicio minúsculo de ojos pegados a pasar con un gradual numeral expectante humano muy molesto, que no dejaban su cotorreo intenso por la joven figura que me acompañaba.

Estoy tratando de verme irritado, la niña sólo mantenía un semblante tranquilo que no daba miedo, más bien le daba al público un ataque de ternura. Lo peor de la imagen es que no ha parado de tomar entre sus dedos un poco de la manga que cubre la muñeca del brazo golpeado.

No estoy teniendo palabras extras a lo que hace, no estoy de humor para seguir gastando lo que se me escapa.

"¿En?" Entro en sorpresa descolocada al fenómeno al que poco a poco me voy acercando sin querer. No es el propio asiento de madera que tiene una pinta muy buena para echar un sueño muy bueno y tampoco es la figura femenina de aspecto solemne que se hallaba sentada.

No era que estuviera vestida con una mera bata de laboratorio sin tener nada abajo, dejando muy a la vista mucho de sus partes íntimas y estuviera estática como una estatua.

Debido a mi **habilidad** de la infancia puedo ver un manojo de hilos enredados, tan enredados que es como si un perro hubiese estado jugando con papel higiénico y lo destruyera al agitarlo. Un desastre como si el destino fuera privado manualmente al manejar unas simples palancas de una máquina.

En segundos ya estábamos frente a ella. No parecía tomar en cuenta nuestras presencias.

"Normalmente no estaría peleando por algo tan trivial como un sitio de madera, sería muy ridículo para empezar". Enfatizo mis palabras, por como se ven las cosas ella también es de la calle. "Pero tengo que hacer una excepción abismal, porque este tiene un árbol muy bueno que da una sombra refrescante".

Aún no reacciona, no deja de mirar la nada.

"No quiero saber porque estas así a esta hora y con este frío que empieza a pegar en la sangre". Ni un ápice de verla hacer algo. ¿Esta drogada? ¿Ebria? Lo que me faltaba. "Tienes como quinientos puestos en todo el parque para seguir actuando como una escultura tallada, necesito este y no hay replicas". Exagero un poco pero ese no es el punto aquí.

Por fin tras unos segundos que parecían eternos, eleva su rostro para conectar miradas. Fui perturbado, esos si son unos ojos completamente apagados y fríos.

"No tengo a donde ir…". Tal vez por puro ocio o por concentración visual, no di cuenta del gran tatuaje en su frente. Uno muy extravagante he de agregar. "Estoy en la calle…".

Primero la niña, ¿ahora está bonita mujer? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy en día?

¿Hay una epidemia de abandonos o idas de hogar? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

"Bienvenida al club". Me restriego la mano en la cara. Lo dictado significan dos cosas: Nada de entrometerse en asuntos personales y regalarle lástima que obviamente, no necesita. "Misma situación, supongo".

Me quito de encima la bolsa amarrada y me siento a su lado. Cabe destacar que usar un brazo lastimado para este proceso fue muy tortuoso.

Pongo la bolsa entre mis piernas y relajo mi espalda al pegarme con la madera. Puedo escuchar unos cuantos huesos sonando.

Si molesto su espacio personal no estaría para nada impresionado si se cambiara, golpeara y se fuera. Táctica que estoy haciendo para que se largue.

Ritmo normal de la vida femenina con desconocidos.

"Ohh". Esta niña agarra confianza muy rápido… Esta parada justo al otro lado y acariciando aquel dibujo peculiar con una extrema curiosidad. "Sekirei…".

Mientras me disponía a darle un vistazo al contenido de mi saquito, no pude dejar escapar esa singular palabra. ¿A que se está refiriendo? Adiós al plan…

"No estas alada". Fue una completa afirmación, nada adicional a eso. La figura pequeña niega.

"Kuu espera que Onii-chan mejore". Levanto una ceja ante esto. ¿Se refiere a mi?

"¿Ashi…kabi?". Un gesto positivo y eso era todo.

Ignoro este intercambio súper raro.

"No se de que rayos hablan las dos". Meto mis ojos dentro para darle una buena ojeada a lo que está vivo y muerto. Por fortuna y lo digo muy en serio, sólo algunos frutos tienen meros golpes que no afectan en nada.

¡Ya pensaba que era el fin! _**Suspiro de alivio.**_

Ahora el dilema existencial llega ¿Debo compartir?

Ya hay quien dice que un día completo de muchas emociones merece un buen plato de comida para subsanar lo gastado. Sólo si estas sólo puedes ponerlo en practica, en conjunto ya es otro cantar. Compartir cuando tienes pocas provisiones obtiene una imagen amable y desinteresada.

No quiero eso, lo mío es neutral. Debe permanecer así.

"Onii-chan, tengo hambre". Un llamado cansado infantil me habla. Ya era hora de que dijera algo, resistió lo que pudo al final. Soy estúpido, huir de este pedido es inútil por lo cómodo que ya me he puesto.

No tengo capacidad ahora para ser egoísta, codicioso o negociador. Que desastre el tener a una niña conmigo y ahora, una mujer inexpresiva, quien también parece seguir el mismo camino.

"En total tengo nueve frutas, les daré tres a las dos para que tengamos un equilibrio justo entre todos". Sin esperar una respuesta y antes de que siquiera piense en arrepentirme, ya estaba repartiendo.

Mucha fuerza de voluntad tuve que tragarme para que no viniese la locura dentro de mi y gritara por la estupidez hipócrita que estaba haciendo. Me digo a mi mismo que sólo será por esta noche, no habrá más nada de esto el día de mañana. Un vagabundo no tiene acompañantes, menos de mujeres.

El tiempo pasó lo suficientemente rápido, la comida se esfumó y debo explicar algo.

¡Me han ganado al comer todo con una rapidez inimaginable! ¡No puede ser!

Se que es fruta y está se desaparece de unos cuantos mordiscos, pero no agarra sentido lógico.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?". Esa mirada es pesada, entra mucho en el margen de la curiosidad.

"No hay razón específica". Le devuelvo una respuesta clara. "Sólo debes aprovechar este acto de generosidad, no lo hago tan a menudo". Intento verme rudo e insulso.

"Eres extraño" No se porque pero me dieron ganas de reír.

"¿Y me lo dices tu?". Una leve sonrisa muestra mi gracia, ella se mantiene serena pero interesada en mi interacción.

La verdad remota es que ha pasado un tiempo ridículo de mi última oportunidad teniendo una conversación relativamente normal. Vivir en la calle te enseña que la humanidad no tiene reparos buenos en lo que a _**bastardos sin techo**_ se refiere, no es un objetivo elegido por voluntad por propia, mantenerse firme ante la dificultad es lo más complicado.

La diferencia lo dictamina el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo afuera? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Tétrico sería que ya la droga fuera parte de sus sistemas. Que bueno que no este hediondo a humo. Les daría una patada voladora, aquí no se juega con eso.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto?" No ha despegado sus sombríos ojos, mucha presión para el cuerpo. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" De nuevo intento ser tajante.

"Estas roto". Eso me hace abrir gratamente los párpados. _**¿qué?**_ "Eres…como yo, alguien roto… e inútil". Eso me ha dejado perturbado, muy afectado. ¿Ha visto parte de mi ser? Imposible… Debe ser un truco barato.

"No soy nada de eso". Lástima de mi no poder contener algo de mi molestia. "Te has equivocado de palabras adecuadas, lo mío escala por el lado de la frustración y traición". Algunos recuerdos se disparan del rincón de donde los había lanzado y me afectan la moral.

Presiono mis dientes y trato de calmar las ansias de querer golpear algo.

Me levanto del asiento usando la energía de reserva que se rompe del botiquín dentro de la caja de vidrio mental y refuerzo mi definición.

Increíblemente esas palabras me afectaron más de lo que esperaba. Tiempo sin escuchar algo semejante y más tajante de lo que yo esperaría.

¿Por qué me afectó tanto?

"¡Onii-chan!" Este abrazo me quema, me baña en llamas. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dio este regalo físico. No, no recuerdo…. O simplemente no quiero hacerlo.

"Relájate niña, no haré algo estúpido como salir corriendo. No soy un cobarde y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo". Ella asiente y sonríe un poco. Debe haber creído que la abandonaría en un nuevo intento, por más que quiera no lograría dar diez pasos mínimo.

No puedo devolverle el afecto, no se como hacerlo. El tiempo ha hecho añicos lo enseñado.

"¿Estoy equivocada?" Se sigue dirigiendo a mi con ese tono tan neutral que da miedo.

"Claro que lo estas, el de las emociones y pensamientos negativos soy yo, no comparto. Tu eres quien debe sacarse eso de la cabeza y yo te ayudaré con eso de esta manera".

El destino tiene maneras, muchas maneras muy fastidiosas de plantarle a la gente emociones negativas cuando algo no va a lo acorde. El hilo de esta mujer está enredado por toda el área de la cintura para arriba. Cercano a estar amarrada con cuerdas y suelto como una pulsera grande. Esto lo defino como un ataque decepcionante que sufrió por alguien y para intentar protegerse, se cubre a si misma inconscientemente.

Suelto un suspiro que permite mi concentración y procedo a mover mis manos en la punta del hilo que no paraba de bailar para llamar la atención. Por eso digo muchas veces que sólo les falta hablar para completar.

Una vez en mi mano buena comienzo a jalar sin delicadeza, el par de ojos espectadores no entienden que estoy haciendo y es divertido siempre ver esas expresiones. Me hace ver importante. Uno a uno los hilos se sueltan, se desatan hasta estar a la par de los mismos como espejos propios.

La vista es genial, pero más increíble son el tamaño de esos pechos. ¿Gratis? Quien le dice que no a eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que yo esperaba como una simples vueltas o algo de resistencia, fue un sólido fantasma atravesando su cuerpo hacia afuera. Una rareza completa es que su tatuaje brillaba muy fuerte, se abrazaba así misma y respiraba pesadamente. Girando alrededor de su cuerpo se crea una feroz brisa que no para de arremolinarse sin control.

El agarre en mi cintura se intensifica por las manos pequeñas que están asustadas. Esto es una locura ¿será tarde para reafirmar mi teoría sobre estar en una película?

Llevo un día entero viendo esto y hasta ahora no entiendo nada.

 _ **Ahhhh**_ La mujer grita al mover su pecho bruscamente hacia arriba. Digamos que el dolor es tal que no lo soportaba.

Picos de hielo se forman a su alrededor, un aura muy fría y azul son rápidamente creados.

¿Hielo?

Ahora tiene una mirada perdida, Levanta su mano y…

 **¡Crack!**

¿Eh?

¿Por qué no estoy sintiendo nada?

"Hielo… rojo…". La niña usa un tono leve y lleno de horror. No se puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Oh… wow… entiendo ahora porque esa reacción.

Tengo una estaca de hielo sólido perforando mi estómago. Es al instante que vomito algo de sangre. ¿Por qué no me estoy moviendo?

Eh…

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
